


To be like You

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Counselling, Gen, M/M, No Rebecca though, Realisations, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Adam points out that Robert is a bit like another member of Aaron's family.Hope you enjoy.





	To be like You

“I will be fine, ok,” Aaron said again.

Robert looked at him with a grimace, “I really should just cancel this meeting, I told Nicola-"

“Robert!” Aaron cut in, “I’m not going on my own, remember; Adam is taking me.”

“Right,” Robert nodded slowly, still not entirely convinced.

“I’d be fine on my own though.”

“Aaron,” Robert shook his head, “Please, promise me you won’t go alone, you-"

“Adam is taking me,” Aaron repeated, rolling his eyes. He took a step forward and ran his hands down his husband’s arms, “Look, you go and be brilliant at this first meeting, I’ll see you at dinner and then you’ll go and be brilliant at the next meeting and Adam will take me to counselling and everything will be fine.”

Robert lent forward with a smile and kissed Aaron’s forehead, “sounds like you have it all planned, Mr Sugden.”

“I’ll see you later, Mr Dingle,” Aaron kissed Robert’s lips and then gave him a shove towards the door.

…

“So you think it went well then?” Aaron asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Robert swallowed his own bite and grinned, “I may have worked my charm.”

Aaron snorted, “I bet you did.”

They both carried on eating in a comfortable silence until Cain stuck his head round the door,

“Hey, what time are we going?” he asked, looking over at Aaron, who checked his phone,

“About 10 minutes,” Aaron told him. 

Cain nodded, “Right, I’ll be out in the car.”

As soon as he left, Robert gestured to the door, “what was all that about? You have counselling this afternoon.”

“I know,” Aaron said, standing up with his empty plate, “Adam needs to go on a scrap run so I asked Cain.”

“Cain?” Robert raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, Cain,” Aaron shrugged, walking over to the sink, “I doubt he’ll come in with me, not sure I’d want him to, but you know, saves me from driving which I know you- what?” Aaron paused in his steps as he made his way back to the table, Robert was frowning at him,

“Cain? As in Cain?” 

“Yes, Robert, Cain as in Cain. The guy who was just here,” Aaron pointed towards the door, unable to see why his husband was confused, “Unless you know a different Cain?”

“I think I do know a different Cain than you,” Robert stated, narrowing his eyes as if remembering something.

Aaron finally cottoned on to what his husband was saying and he raised his eyes to the heavens, “I highly doubt he is going to kidnap me, Robert.”

Robert blinked and looked at Aaron, considering, “Are you sure you’ll be alright with Cain?”

“I will be fine,” Aaron shuck his head, amused, but seeing there was still concern on Robert’s face, he leant over to kiss him, “Cain’s been there before, seriously, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

There was that, Robert thought. Still, he couldn’t imagine anyone ever attending counselling with Cain Dingle by their side. Cain Dingle just was not that bloke in Robert’s head.

…

“Robert, mate,” Adam said, clapping the man on the back as he came to stand at the bar, “get us another pint will you, lad?”

Robert rolled his eyes but nodded at Charity behind the bar. 

“I can’t stay long,” Robert told the younger man, “Aaron should be back soon.”

“Oh yeah,” Adam nodded, “Listen, I’m sorry I couldn’t go but Cain is with him, right?”

“Yeah,” Robert slid into a stool and wrinkled his nose, “Cain.”

Adam frowned, “What’s up with Cain?”

Robert couldn’t believe that Adam didn’t think it was weird, “It’s Cain? Cain Dingle.”

“Yeah?” Adam narrowed his eyes, “What’s up with that?”

“The idea of Cain being…” Robert trailed off unsure of how to continue. Adam seemed to catch on to what he meant though and for some reason it made him grin. “What?” Robert glared at him.

“You,” Adam laughed, “You, thinking people being nice is weird.”

“That’s not what I am getting at,” Robert huffed.

“No?” Adam sniffed and swung round in his chair so he was properly facing the older man, “Whatever your opinion of the guy, Robert, Cain has been there for Aaron so many times. He was there at the trial, wasn’t he?”

Robert had to agree; Cain was there. Still, this felt different to Robert and he was about to argue his case but it seemed Adam wasn’t done,

“Cain’s been there a lot actually,” Adam stated, growing quite solemn, “He was there when Aaron tried to…when he came out, and then he was there through Jackson…and you know, Aaron was there for Cain as well. When he got attacked.”

Having it presented it to him like that, Robert ducked his head and suddenly felt like an idiot. 

“Yeah, Cain isn’t the bad guy people always think he is. And I am guilty of thinking it sometimes,” Adam continued, “Mind you, he doesn't help himself by doing stupid stuff. He’s kind of like you.”

Robert’s head shot up, incredulous, “Excuse me? I am not like Cain.”

Adam completely ignored him though; it was like he had had an epiphany, “You are like Cain. All bad boy ways and full of schemes but then as soft as a puddle when it comes to Aaron. Well, Cain can be like that with family. Hey, it’s like you are with Vic and Liv!” 

He laughed heartily and Robert just glared at him until he decided that he had heard enough and without saying a word, he left, with Adam shouting his name behind him.

…

Robert marched into the backroom, shoving his briefcase down on the sofa. He wasn’t sure why he was so annoyed. No, actually, he did. He was in denial. 

“Woah, meeting not go so well then?” Cain’s amused voice made him look up sharply.

“Cain, leave off,” Aaron chastised as he got up from his chair and started making his way to his husband, “What happened?”

Robert blinked and tried to focus on Aaron; he looked concerned and his eyes were tinged slightly red. Counselling. Robert was immediately brought out of his own thoughts. “Are you ok?” he asked gently.

Aaron’s face dropped and he briefly glanced back at Cain, “I’m ok. Not overly tough today, I just-"

“He did great,” Cain interrupted with an undeniable proud shine in his eyes. Robert couldn’t help but stare at the older man. Denial fading, he found he was looking at him differently after Adam’s words. After all, here was the local hard man just arrived back from supporting his nephew with his mental health problems. Cain was a man of contrasts. Robert could definitely relate.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Aaron’s hand ran down his arm.

“Yeah,” Cain crossed his arms, “You look as though you’ve been to counselling. Or need counselling.”

“Cain,” Aaron rolled his eyes at his uncle but squeezed his husband’s hand, “Robert, seriously?”

Robert returned his gaze to his husband and smiled reassuringly, “I’m ok. The meeting was a bit…it was a bit of an eye opener, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Aaron frowned, “In a good way?”

“I’m not sure,” Robert snorted lightly. He glanced back at Cain again and realised that if Aaron loved his uncle then the man must have some good in him. Bloody hell; that was often how he thought of himself. He swallowed around a strange feeling, “I think it could be.”

“Ok,” Cain stated, unfolding his arms and picking up his jacket, “As riveting as this is, I have to go and pick up Kyle.”

He started towards the door before turning back, “Aaron, give us a shout if you need me to take you again.” He paused and then nodded at his nephew knowingly before leaving.

Aaron’s eyes had gone glassy and Robert reached over to take his hands, “Are you sure you are ok?”

“I’m…” Aaron took a breath, “It was different with Cain there. He came in for a bit. Sat hunched in the corner. I told him he didn’t need to-"

“But he did,” Robert stated, starting to smile, “He’d do anything for you, you know?”

Aaron quirked his brow, “When did you become a Cain fan?”

Robert snorted, and lent in to kiss his husband. 

As he lay in bed that night, he couldn’t help but think he’d have to learn not to be completely like Cain; Aaron would not be his Moira. 

Perhaps it was time to open up. 

…


End file.
